The Green Cloak
by Cutiepie99
Summary: Professor Snape runs into a mysterious young woman wearing a dark green cloak. He doesn't recognize her in the dim candlelight and is immensely intrigued. Offering to help her after a fall injury, they both find themselves in an unexpected heated situation. Hermione is puzzled by Snape's behavior but gets pulled in by his dark and seductive presence. Snape x Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please be kind :) I am open to fixing any errors or story inconsistencies. Thank you!

**The Green Cloak**

**Chapter One : The Mysterious Woman**

_Bang!_

Hermione jolted awake, startled by the sudden close lightning strike that sounded similar to a muggle gun shot. Her heart pounded from the sudden panic from being awoken by such a loud sound and promptly fell to the floor with a resounding thud after attempting to roll over. Her head managed to hit the floor and cause quite the headache. She cursed at herself for being easily frightened and disoriented from stormy weather. Everyone else in the dormitory was still silent and sleeping, unaware of the thundering rain pounding down against the windows. There was a chill in the air and now her head was pounding.

"Lumos." She quietly whispered. Hermione rummaged around for a robe she could slip on. She found a velvety green one that was dark and warm. Her muggle parents mistakenly bought this remembering that her favorite color was green but thus forgetting that her house colors were red. She graciously accepted the gift and packed it with her belongings back to school. She was careful to only wear it in privacy. It was quite luxurious and warm, she couldn't resist occasionally wearing it. After slipping her arms through and tying it tight with the accompanied gold rope covering her short black nightgown made of silk. Now this was something she bought herself when her parents' were not around. She blossomed into a young woman and she may appear as the dutiful conservative student during the day, she wanted something sleek and sexy to quietly wear alone, allowing her to feel feminine and embrace her blossoming features.

Hermione glanced over at the ancient looking clock on the wall in her dormitory. She had to hold up her wand, still shining with lumos, and was able to barely make out that it was two in the morning. She sighed. With this new headache, she wasn't sure she would make it back to sleep. She could still feel her heart beating rapidly. Carefully and quietly, she left the room and walked downstairs to the common area. The common room fire was already cold and not worth the hassle or risk of waking anyone up with a spell. Her head throbbed again with pain from hitting it on the floor. She was sure there was a bruise forming on the side of her head. She looked around at the empty room and came to the quick conclusion to go straight to the infirmary for a little help with the headache and perhaps the leisurely walk will help calm her nerves. She took a step towards the exit and stopped. She peered down at her clothes. Maybe she should go up and change? _Nah._ She shook her head. The only person that will see her is the infirmary nurse. She continued her way to the exit with her wand still glowing and lighting her way.

Severus Snape slowly walked the corridors. It was his night to roam the halls for any trouble makers that were out of bed. This was a rather dull task and he'd much rather be in his private study working on potions than babysitting the mischievous children that wander out of bed. He was currently working on an improved polyjuice potion at the behest of the ministry for undercover work. His potions tend to be the best and most reliable. This was not without his own ulterior motives. By doing this favor, he was allowed easier access to more rare ingredients for his other projects, all without breaking the law to acquire them. He recounted his last trial batch of the improved polyjuice potion only to suddenly run into an obstacle.

"Ow!" Squeaked Hermione as she dropped to her knees from being knocked off balance. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings while she lazily made her way to the infirmary. As she rounded the corner, she came in contact into a dark cloaked figure. Her breath caught and she quickly scrambled to get back up with her wand. She stumbled and grabbed the side of her head. _This was just her luck!_ Twice she has fallen in the span of just an hour. The dark cloaked figure reached down and grabbed her elbow and carefully helped her up. She lifted her wand only to realize whom it was that she carelessly ran into.

"Oh!" Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "I'm ss..so sorry Professor Snape, I wasn't paying attention." She averted her eyes and held her cloak tight, painfully aware of what she was wearing both on the outside and what is hidden underneath. Her blush deepended.

Severus furrowed his brow in confusion. This young woman was wearing a Slitherin colored robe but he didn't recognize her as one of his students. Her hair was loosely french braided and her eyes a golden brown, full of warmth. She was beautiful, he surely would have recognized her in his Slytherin house. "What are you doing so far away from your house this late, my dear?"

It was her turn to be confused, she actually wasn't that far from the Gryffindor commons. She had just started her journey to the infirmary and was walking quite slowly before bumping into the infamous professor. She was about to explain when her head pulsed again, instinctively she grabbed the side she hit the floor with. "Ugh."

Severus assumed the injury was his doing and suddenly felt oddly guilty for causing this young woman pain. His thoughts were too preoccupied with his potions, she must've hit her head when he knocked into her.

"Come with me, I have something that can help with your head." He said. She could only nod and began to walk towards him to follow. She missed a step and thought for sure she was going to fall a 3rd time. Professor Snape grabbed her before she could hit the ground and then unexpectedly swept her up into his arms. Now this was just odd. She blushed again. _Why is Professor Snape carrying me and where are we going?_ He carried her in silence.

Severus noticed each time she blushed and was especially affected when she blushed deeply as he nestled her into his arms. This was a line he never crossed but he couldn't help but ponder the feelings he felt as she gave in and relaxed against his chest. He would give her a sip of potion to clear her headache and any possible concussion, then send her back to bed. Her own bed. Without him. Now it was his turn to blush as his thoughts jumped around different unrealistic scenarios. After about 10 minutes of walking silently to his own office, he gingerly sat her down on a black and ornately decorated couch. Before heading over to his potions cabinet, he took off his own black cloak and placed it on top of her. She blushed from the gesture and gave him a weak smile and Severus couldn't help but give a small smirk in response. She raised her hand to her head again which snapped him back to reality. He straightened himself up and walked quickly to his cabinet. He flicked his wand and muttered a few keywords to unlock the case and carefully grabbed a small vile. He turned back to the young woman and took a few extra seconds just gazing at her. Her french braid had come even more loose with tresses framing her face. Unfortunately, his office was dimly lit with just a few candles. He still couldn't identify her name or where he had seen her before, which class or house. She really was quite beautiful and her dark green velvet cloak made her skin and hair glow with warmth. He cleared his throat in hopes of clearing his thoughts and made his way over to her.

"Take this, all of it. It'll make you feel really warm as a side effect but the headache will be gone." He handed her the vial and watched her dutifully undo the cork, take a precautious sniff and then with complete trust, drank the entire vial. You could tell from her immediate reaction that the taste wasn't the greatest.

"Here, let me get you some water to wash it down with." He said. He took the empty vial from her and walked further to the back of his office where a washing station stood. He cleaned out the vial and placed it aside. From an above wooden shelf, he grabbed a silver goblet and filled it with fresh water using his wand and a spell, "aguamenti."

Hermione was still in awe of how Professor Snape was treating her. He was being so kind and courteous! This was a side of him she had never expected. She drank the vile which left a bitter taste in her mouth but her headache immediately dissipated. After she handed him back the vile and he walked away, she began to feel the side effects he mentioned. At first it was just general warmth felt throughout her face but it quickly spread down her neck, into her bosom and throughout her extremities. This wouldn't have bothered her much if the temperature hadn't kept rising. His cloak felt heavy and warm on top of her, she gathered that up and placed it on the other side of the couch. This was not enough. _What was taking him so long with that water?_ She was beginning to feel like she was on fire. Sweat began to form at her brow. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, she undid her green cloak and shrugged it off her shoulders. It layed beneath her. She felt very flush but at least some of the discomfort was gone. What she was left with was her silky black nightgown with thin straps, a plunging neckline and lace trim. While sitting, this nightgown came only down to her mid thigh. This wasn't on her mind though, her only thought was to try and cool off. She sighed with relief when she noticed Professor Snape standing in front of her with a silver goblet in his hand. Without hesitation, she stood up and grabbed it from his hand. The cool water tasted delicious and quickly tamed the heat she was feeling. She opened her eyes and they were pierced by the heavy gaze of Professor Snape. She froze. She was now completely aware of what she was wearing. A wave of emotions came over her as she gazed into his stoic expression. She felt embarrassed and yet exhilarated. This was the first time she was dressed like this in front of a male specimen. Despite his jaw set in stone and lack of breath, she could see his pupils dilate and her intuition told her of his thoughts that his eyes betrayed.

Severus nearly misstepped when he made his way back over to the couch with the goblet of water. The young woman had suddenly removed not only his cloak, but her own as well. She was hardly dressed underneath! Her nightgown left little to the imagination and he could see her plump breasts straining against the silk fabric and her nipples harden from the cold chill that was in the air. He remained frozen while she grabbed the goblet, drank and then met his gaze. Her entire body looked flush and inviting. He couldn't remember the last time he looked at a woman like this, a young woman he should say. _Very young_. He frowned. She was a student and his thoughts were improper. They both stood there staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. She bit her lip and that's what finally broke his will. The mighty, revered Professor Severus Snape was reduced to animalistic urges. He moved his frozen gaze to her lips. She bit them again and he watched as she shifted weight from one foot to the other, clenching her thighs together. That's it, he couldn't stop himself. He snaked one arm around her waist as she gasped. He put his other at the nape of her neck and lowered himself to kiss her freshly bitten and ripe lips. She was so warm and her scent surrounded him. She smelled of lavender, vanilla, and other sweet fragrances. He couldn't help but groan and deepen the kiss as he pulled her closer.

Hermione was overcome with so many emotions, so many exciting new emotions. She had always admired Professor Snape, even finding his serious and dark demeanor attractive. He was like forbidden fruit she wasn't allowed to taste. She couldn't help but audibly gasped when he placed his arm around her waist and a hand behind her neck. She knew what was coming, her mind screamed this was improper but she also wanted it so badly. The sudden thoughts running through her mind shocked her. _What was she thinking!? This was a professor!_ When she felt his lips upon hers, she instinctively leaned forward and into the kiss. The silver goblet fell to the floor. She became a willing participant against her own will. Her body betrayed her and screamed for more. Professor Snape deepened the kiss and she happily opened up to him. Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest. There was now a new pulse between her legs and a pleasant throbbing that was hungry for something. Her arms went around his neck and she completely gave in. Suddenly he pulled away, leaving her lips slightly bruised and her face thoroughly flushed even more than before. She was a little relieved he stopped the kiss because she felt like she wouldn't have done it herself. She was so overcome with these new feelings and urges, she felt like she wouldn't have stopped him at any point. She felt a little ashamed due to this new revelation. She couldn't help but smile though, this was a naughty little secret she now had, the good girl now had a naughty side. It felt good to be a little bad.

"I think your head is well enough now, you should be getting back to bed." He sounded a little out of breath. She nodded and grabbed her cloak. She let out a measly "Thanks." before exiting out of his office. This time she walked with purpose to get back to her rooms as quickly as possible. She hurried to the portrait, gave the password and beelined it to her bed. She was so frazzled and in a hurry to get back into place, she didn't even notice her wand was missing. It was still sitting on the couch where she was sitting before practically making out with Professor Snape. She buried her face into the pillow and groaned. There was nothing she could do about it now and slowly fell asleep.

Severus didn't move as the young woman collected her cloak and made a quick exit after he suggested it was time for her to leave. He didn't bother learning her name or asking any other questions. He crossed a line with a student and his guilt was settling in. He wanted her gone before he made anymore regretful decisions. He picked up the fallen goblet and that's when he noticed the slender piece of wood glimmering on the couch next to his disheveled cloak. Her wand! She must've set her wand aside as she was removing the cloaks. He shook his head. He didn't know her name and now he had her wand. It was going to be an awkward encounter tomorrow. Perhaps he could turn in the wand to the grounds keeper as a lost wand found in the corridor, _or he could let her find him_. He knows what he should do, but then there's what he wanted to do. He wanted to see her again and find out who she was. He grabbed his cloak and the wand and headed to his bed champers, which was located through a door and down a stairway behind his office and classroom. It was late and the sun would rise soon. His time of babysitting the halls was at an end,so he decided to turn in for the night. Her scent still surrounded him and made it difficult to fall asleep. His dreams were full of possibilities with this mysterious woman, repeatedly he had to groan and roll over.

_Next chapter…._

"_Coming back for more I see?" He smirked. But that smirk left as soon as she turned around and looked at him. She was wearing Gryffindor school cloaks this time and there was still daylight coming through his window, so the room was well illuminated this time. Her hair was in the same arrangement as last night, her scent the same, and yet… She looked completely different. That's when he put the pieces together and took a step back. "Granger?"_

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I originally wrote this chapter with MA content but removed those parts to make it Rated M. If I left anything in that would suggest MA, let me know and I will either re-write and/or remove it. Thanks!

**The Green Cloak**

**Chapter Two: The Lost Wand**

_Rated M Version_

Hermione hardly slept. She woke from an intense dream, soaked in sweat and a bright flush across her face. Before the others woke, she made her way to the bathroom to take a secluded bath. She soaked and tried to come up with a game plan on how to get her wand back. If she went to class without her wand, she would be asked many questions on what happened and where her wand was. Questions she was not ready to answer. Perhaps she could pretend to be sick. Her scholarly reputation was so high, no one would question her taking her first and only sick day from classes. _Then what?_ She asked herself. Once classes and the day were over, she still had to recover her wand. She could go to Professor Snape's office after classes were done for the day under the guise of collecting any homework. This made her stomach drop at the thought. She was both tantalized at the thought of their encounter happening again but also a nervous wreck. It was all so unexpected! Her safest course of action would be to pretend it never happened, ask for her missed homework and inquire about her missing wand. She gave herself a curt nod of resolution on her plan. She dried off and dressed into her ordinary and plain pajamas, ready to tell everyone she was too sick for classes today.

Severus completed his daily tasks, routines and classes the following day. His mind occasionally wandered to the mysterious young woman in the green velvet cloak that caused him to lose his self control and when she might come looking for her wand. No such woman appeared and he didn't see anyone resembling her in any of his classes that day. If she didn't show by the evening, he would hand over the wand as lost to the grounds keeper and be done with it. He tidied up the mess from the last class and left for the dining hall. He had skipped lunch earlier in hopes the young woman would make an appearance. No such luck. Now he needed sustenance sooner than later. He locked his classroom door and made his way to dinner.

Hermione was bored out of her mind while missing class. She read her books for most of the day but her thoughts kept coming back to last night and her plan to return soon. She tried to go over how she would approach him and ask for her wand back but the butterflies would turn in her stomach every time the image of him kissing her came into her mind. The clock struck 6pm meaning that most classes were finished for the day and the dining hall would be filled soon. She figured she could catch him before dinner and use that as an excuse not to stay too long. She put her school cloak on, pulled her unruly hair back into a french braid and with sheer determination, went to face the ominous Professor Severous Snape. Her face blushed before she could even make it out the door. She avoided eye contact with everyone in the hall as she made her way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry and Ron were more than likely stuffing their faces with dinner by now. She was glad they left her alone while sick, she didn't want any curious questions her way if she let anything slip about her visit with Professor Snape and her missing wand.

Hermion tried to open the classroom door without success. It was locked. Not ready to give up, she moved to his other door that lead directly to his office. That door was also locked. She frowned. _Where did he go? Or is he hiding behind a locked door so as to not be disturbed?_ She needed her wand and couldn't stand to be sick and out of class another day. She walked further door to her last hope. The potions classroom was more than likely still connected to Professor Snape's office since he was still considered the Potions Master despite there being a new potions teacher for the lower level classes. That door was unlocked, probably by the new professor but no sign of them inside. She cautiously walked through the room to the back and stood in front of yet another locked door.

"Ugh! And I don't even have my wand!" Hermione said to herself.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione whirled around. It was the new potions teacher. _Just my luck! _Hermione had to come up with something fast or this was going to look very odd.

"I forgot my wand after Professor Snape's class and now I can't get back in!" Hermione purposefully looked distressed, hoping her reputation as a serious student would help convince this potions teacher to help her get into his office.

"Oh dear! Well you can't be wandering around without your wand. That just won't do! Lucky for you, Professor Snape still uses this classroom and therefore his office is still connected. I will help you out but you must be quick." With a few quick flicks of his wand, the office door unlocked. Suddenly, a crash sounded outside the classroom which caused the potions teacher to leave her be. "Those 2nd year students are going to be the death of me! Please be quick and lock up when you're done dear." Hermione nodded.

Left alone, she went into the office. It was the same office he brought her into last night. She found the couch but no sign of her wand. Puzzled, she walked around the office. In the very back, she found another door. Oddly enough, this door was unlocked. It lead her down a long winding stairway and into what looked like personal quarters.

"Is this Professor Snape's living quarters?" She wondered out loud. Well, they already kissed and she was already there, she might as well look for her wand. She doubted that at this point, she would be in more trouble than she already was considering their predicament. His living space was sparsely furnished and hardly decorated, but the pieces he did have were ornate and interesting. She got a little distracted just taking in the surroundings. She moved onto the next room where a rather large bed resided covered with a thick black velvet comforter and dark velvet green curtains. The bed frame itself was dark wood carved so intricately with four posters and matching fabric draped between the posters. She dragged her fingers across the bed, amazed that Professor Snape owned something so dramatic and luxurious.

Severus heard the commotion and looked back to see several snickering students running through the corridor with the new potions teacher following suit. He shook his head. He will let the professor handle it. He turned back and resumed his walking to the dining hall.

"Professor Snape! Wait up!" Severus turned around again and this time waiting impatiently for the potions teacher to catch up. Out of breath, the teacher said, "I let a student into your office, she said she left her wand behind. She looked desperate so I went ahead and helped her. I wasn't planning on leaving her alone but then these hooligans were causing a ruckus in the corridor. Do you mind going back and checking that she locked up? So sorry about that."

Before Severus could answer, the potions teacher took off again to chase down the misbehaving students. His heart stopped. _The young woman from last night came looking for her wand and he wasn't there_! He immediately turned around and with his long legs, managed to quickly make it back to the classroom. No sign of her in either classroom or his office. _Did he miss her already? How did she find his wand?_ He left it in his bedroom on his bedside table. He choked. _She must be in his quarters! Did he remember to lock them?_ He made his way to his door and to his dismay, it was unlocked. He took long strides down the stairway, making good time. He could already smell her scent in the air. _It's her! _His heart thumped at the idea of a student in his private living space, or in his bedroom! He frantically looked around and saw no sign of her. He did notice his bedroom door adjar. He quietly stepped in and witnessed her running her hands across his bed with her back turned to him. A shiver went down his spine. He cleared his throat and with a husky tone, he greeted her.

"Coming back for more I see?" He smirked. But that smirk left as soon as she turned around and looked at him. She was wearing a Gryffindor school cloak this time and there was still daylight coming through his window, so the room was well illuminated. Her hair was in the same arrangement as last night, her scent the same, and yet… She looked completely different. That's when he put the pieces together and took a step back. "Granger?"

"Pprof.. Professor Ssnape. I didn't mean tto.." Hermione had trouble getting those few stuttered words out. His entire demeanor changed when he referred to her as Granger.

Severus' face became harsh. He didn't believe it. They cannot be the same girl! Granger must be up to no good and this is not the same girl. He shook his head, completely confused and conflicted. "What are you doing in my chambers, Granger?" His piercing gaze made her take a step back as well.

Hermione blushed and put her head down, "I need my wand."

Severus was shocked. He looked her up and down again. He softened his gaze and took a few steps forward. "This is going to sound foolish, but I didn't realize it was you Granger. You were wearing green robes and under the late night candlelight, I couldn't see clearly." He took another step forward, placed a hand on her shoulder and a finger under her chin. He lifted her chin and made her look at him. "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh just now."

Hermione blushed. It all made sense now. She thought his behavior was off last night if you take into consideration his feelings towards Harry and his friends. "My wand please," her voice was a little shaky. This whole encounter didn't go as planned. She was left embarrassed and caught off guard.

"It's right behind you. I think you were a little distracted while looking." He smirked. She turned around and looked. It was right there on his nightstand next to his bed, clear as day. She silently scolded herself for not looking harder and quicker for her wand. Still too embarrassed to say much, she just quickly gave him a nod and tried to go around him in order to leave. She gasped when his arm caught her around the waist and pulled her against his chest. She could hear and feel him breathe in her scent from her hair. Instantly her legs trembled and she held onto him. This only caused him to hold onto her tighter. He brought his mouth down closer to her ear. She could feel his hot breath as he whispered to her, "we need to talk." She shuddered and dared to look up at him._ Screw it,_ she told herself. _Take what you want and stop holding yourself back for fear of what others think_. She raised herself on her tippy toes and brought her hands up to his shoulders and kissed him. She was scared he would push her away now that he knew exactly who she was, but he didn't. He was taken aback by her bold move but quickly recovered and responded in kind.

Hermione lost herself in the kiss and wasn't paying any attention to Professor Snape gently twisting her so that her back faced the side of the bed. Before she could give any thought to the bedside touching the back of her thighs, Severus had picked her up so that she was sitting on the edge of his bed. He moved his hot mouth from her lips to her check, ear lobe, and settled in the crook of her neck where she let out a quiet moan. The junction between her neck and collar bone was so incredibly sensitive and sent shockwaves down to her hot core. This was all new to her and she could hardly think before he was moving onto the next spot, rapidly progressing. Is this what she wants? What if he intends to go all the way? Before she could protest, he snaked a hand up under blouse and cupped her laced covered bra. He groaned with pleasure as she reflexively arched her back toward his hand. He continued his trail of kisses down her collar bone to her cleavage. He brought his hand back out from under her blouse as he brought his mouth back to her swollen lips.

He suddenly paused and looked into her eyes. He saw a mixed emotion of lust, excitement but also a touch of fear. Of course, he thought to himself, what if she's a virgin? He gave her another kiss on the lips and then quietly asked.

"Have you been with a man before?" His question caught her off guard. She swallowed and tried to focus. She slowly shook her head but then grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his mouth back to hers, hoping to give him a sign that she was game for anything. He had his answer, but now what? He suddenly felt guilty. What if she was just caught up in the moment and didn't know what decision she was making? He sighed. He didn't want to reject her when she clearly wanted to continue. He'll put his needs aside and give her a taste of what he could give her. With that in mind, he continued. He spent his time slowly drawing out the pleasures from all parts of her body until she was completely satiated.

Hermione left her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. She knew she was exposed and flushed all over. She couldn't believe what she had just experienced and by whom! She felt his hot gaze comb over her body but decided to lay still for a moment longer, reveling in her nerves still sparking with joy. She felt his hands tugging at her hands, coaxing her to sit up. She lazily opened her eyes and gazed into his. He leaned in and gave her the most gentle and undemanding kiss. "Let's get you dressed and off to bed." He cringed, he didn't mean to sound like he was talking to a child. _But she is a child, a beautiful young woman would be more accurate, but still a student and therefore a child like figure! _He shook his heads of those thoughts. He would never see her as a child again, not after this.

Hermione was confused. She thought with the way things were progressing, they for sure were going to have sex and she would lose her virginity. She wasn't sure how to feel. Relieved that this didn't progress faster than she could think? Maybe a little frustrated because she wanted to feel her ached filled with him inside of her? Yes to both. She blushed from the latter. She stood up and began putting her lace bra back on, allowing Severus to hook it for her. He handed her blouse and just quietly watched as buttoned up her blouse and then tightened her Gryffindor tie back around her collar. Just as she was done adjusting her tie, Severus caught her lips in another gentle kiss. After he let go, she noticed her black lace panties her in his hands. She held out her hands for them but he just smirked at her. She frowned in response.

"I'm going to keep these as a fond reminder of our time here. I hope you don't mind." His tone was still husky from their tryst. It was her turn to chuckle.

"Very well. Cherish them because I don't own many scantily pairs of underwear." She winked and gave him a real smile. This was so unlike her, but she was enjoying this new sense of femininity and freedom.

"We will have to change that, these are lovely and you should own more of these. Preferably green just like that cloak you wore last night." They both smiled at each other. The moment was abruptly interrupted by a loud voice upstairs.

"Professor Snape?" It was the potions teacher calling out. They looked at each other with a little bit of alarm.

"I'll go up and get rid of him, wait a few minutes before coming up." Severus whispered. Hermioned nodded in agreement and he left. She sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"Oh, my wand!" All this and she almost forgot her wand, _again_. She hesitated for a moment and thought of the possibility of leaving it behind as an excuse but her scholarly side got the best of her. She needed it for class tomorrow and hated the idea of falling behind. A few minutes passed as she waited by the stairs, fully dressed. _Except for my undies!_ She laughed at the thought. She could hear the men talk and it eventually got quiet. She decided to slowly make her way up to see if the coast was clear.

"Ah, Professor Snape, there you are! Did you run into the girl and did she get her wand?" The potions teacher asked.

"No, I missed her. She must've grabbed it and left. Nothing is out of place so no harm done letting her in." He replied.

"Oh good." The potions teacher just stood there, looking out of place. Severus was not in the mood for small talk but needed to get him out of his office.

"If you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do and still need to grab dinner from the dining hall." Without waiting for a response, Severus opened his office door and stepped aside. This was a clear signal for the potions teacher to leave.

"Yes of course, sorry about that. Have a good night." Severus only nodded curtly in reply before closing the door and following behind him out to the hallway from the classroom. He wanted to make sure the potions teacher wasn't going to hang around. Thankfully, he took off in the opposite direction of the dining hall. He waited an extra minute before beginning to walk back towards the dining hall. He heard the door shut behind him and saw from the corner of his eye, Hermione looking flushed still and walking quickly towards the Gryffindor wing of the castle. He hoped she would return for more another day. He was still aching for her and was pretty sure it wasn't going to stop until he had her completely.

Hermione quietly exited the office once she knew there was no one around. It was a bit of an odd sensation to walk around without panties under her skirt and made her stomach filled with butterflies. It was just another reminder of what she had just experienced. It was a dark secret that she couldn't wait to experience again. She had no idea how they would manage this secret affair but she was sure he wasn't finished with her yet, nor would she let him be finished yet. She ached for more and it wasn't going to stop until he filled her with himself. She could only imagine what it would be like to have more of him and spent the rest of the night blushing with her thoughts. Everyone assumed she was sick and flushed, leaving her alone with homework.

_Chapter 3 excerpt: Coming soon._

Thanks for reading!


End file.
